Soldiers of Power: Agent of Time
by PhantomPhantasia
Summary: Phantasia's life is turned upset down, her one and only friend Deranged Jack wielding the power of nature runs away without any explanation, 11 years later Phantasia moves into Ponyvile, in hopes to find out any information regarding Jack's Ability and figure out where he may have disappeared too.
1. Chapter 1

I can't tell you how it happened, nor can I provide the answers to the questions that you're going to ask; the best I can tell you is how this all began or at least how I know it.

Me and my friend Deranged Jack, he and I, we always joked around and played pranks on people, sometimes the pranks were a bit extreme, but come on we were just kids. You can't exactly expect much from us, unless you're the victim of our work.

But the true fun was always hanging in our favorite hideout, like all kids we had to have a fort and what better to have one inside a forest. And Jack was someone who always seemed tied with nature, if he wanted a plant to grow, it grew, if a half grown apple tree wasn't ready, It grew extremely fast!.

I only found out a little later, we had our secrets. But secrets always eventually get told, I had caught him causing a vine to grow around our hideout one evening. We planned to meet at this time because it was our annual friendship party as he called it. The time of year at which we became friends, we did this every year.

Though were only kids so our parties were sort of lame, and the only thing exciting was to play out in the dark, something kids usually want to do, but it's not like that once you find out scary it can be in these woods at night time. Especially since the forest was seriously haunted, at least to me it was.

Anyway, getting there was simple it was like any other time, around the corner I could hear Jack talking to someone, I thought. No one else knew Jack other than me, unless he had other friends he never told me about. I played cool and attempted to peak around the corner to see who it may be, only to see that no one was there.

As I thought, he was just talking to himself until I saw his hand shifting around in a circle pattern around a vine that had been growing on to a tree, I robbed my eyes for a moment to get a better look, although at the time I surely wish I hadn't. It took me about a few seconds to realize just how big the vine was growing and that it was basically alive.

It moved along the tree like a snake, slowing moving along the trunk of the tree, and then into his hand. Stationed on the palm on his hand, it moved up his arm. I slowly admired from a distance trying to not be seen. I was shocked, and maybe a little bit scared, though it's not exactly a secret that people were able to use magic.

I thought that maybe he knew some kind of spell that allowed him to grow and make the vine come to life; I couldn't really wrap my head around it.

I was only a kid and magic was like something you only knew at an older age, at least something at this level. Especially since we were both still kids, but then I thought, he comes from a family that's extremely strong in that sense; my thought process was limited, but I came to a conclusion that maybe he was strong just like his family.

Troubled as I was I had thought too much into it, as soon as I came back to my senses Jack was staring at me, at the time I panicked and to make things worse Jack began walking closer to me with more vines stretching out from the ground. Almost like roots of the trees were digging their way out from underneath.

In fact, I'm pretty sure they were. He got closer and I felt a heavy feeling in my gut like something bad was going to happen. He stopped, now standing directly in front of me, at that time I thought it was over. He grabbed my shoulder tightly and leaned in close, my mind slipped at the distance of his face close to mine. He had me terrified. And then...

"The look on your face was priceless, lighten up, Phantasia," Jack smiled and laughed out,

I just stood there drawing a blank, and he then looked at me and nudged me in the arm. I sighed in relief, he was just joking the entire time. But as I looked up once again, I regained my fear as I noticed the roots were still moving, he placed his finger on my lips,

"Please keep quiet about all this, I hadn't expected you to find out so quickly, I was going to tell you a little later, maybe after our little evening party. It must be pretty scary seeing these things," Jack said moving his hand away.

I stood there for a second glaring at the roots that were hanging beside him.

"No, I was just a little surprised is all," I told him, trying to reassure him that I was fine. Though I knew I was terrified, at least at first.

"Don't lie, Phantasia!" Jack yelled. "I know a face when I see one; I was staring at you for at least a minute before you made any slight moves!"

"I can understand your fear especially since were in the dark, and in this forest."

I'm not sure why, but he seemed upset about it all, at first I was hesitant but I knew he wouldn't do anything harmful at least not against me, my doubts though still remained

After the encounter I gradually accepted his power over nature, he grew plants, and made apple trees and any other type of plant come to life, though that's where this happiness ends.

It wasn't long before I found out either, few months after I had found out about his ability; he had an argument with his parents. Somehow they figured out that I had knew, knew about his ability. According to him, someone like me that was nothing but a commoner, I heard how nasty some of the people could be in Canterlot, though not all were bad, living out here though it seemed like it was slightly worse.

Than he got worse, he got more and more distance, and sometimes never showed up on our meeting days, and I began to worry eventually I had the courage to go knock on his door. But I was instantly shot away by his father.

I tried mostly everything I could think of, until 2 months later I came back to the hideout like I usually do, I never stopped going because if by any chance he was ever going to come back, I wanted to be here.

It was silent, minutes passed before the silence broke between us,

"Phantasia, I'm sorry; I don't think I can keep my promise to you," Jack said with his back turned against me, he made no effort to move into my view, nor did he try too. He simply stood there looking forward having his fists clenched.

"What why, I haven't seen you in months and this is all you can say to me!?" I yelled, I wasn't angry, I was lost, confused, the only thing I could do was yell, I cared and for the only person I could care for.

"Listen, you were kind to me," Jack said, "I'll always love that about you, but I can't control it anymore, I have to go." Jack answered stepping forward

"Wait" I said, trying to stop him.

"No, I've said too much!" Jack answered.

before I could even react the roots of the trees and branches closed the gap between me and Jack, the sudden Impact of the soil like a tiny earthquake just occurred between us, made me fall backwards, before I could get a good look in front of me Jack was already gone, and the massive pile up of branches were blocking most of my view.

I didn't stop, I looked and looked, Jack wasn't at any of the hiding spots we used to hide at, and my thoughts then were that he was serious. I searched all day and all night, but no luck, I found myself the next day passed out inside our hideout.

I tried one last time in hopes that maybe it all blew over, when I came into view of his house; I noticed the sudden panic of his parents and family members, everyone was in an uproar. He had gone missing.

Only then after shouts upon shouts did I realize that he was gone. And I was the last to see him, what If I could have made a difference, if I had told them about the problem maybe. But...I didn't, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, I...was too afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantasia slammed the pencil down against the wooden table she had been writing on alerting a few who were stationed in front and beside her. she shot up holding her head in pain, rushing towards the bathroom in the back.

Slamming the door behind her she paused and held in her scream, as she waited out for the headache to die, staring into the mirror she gave an irritated look at herself

"Why is this always happening, headaches that suddenly come and go, is that something I should see a doctor about!" Phantasia exclaimed like she was expecting the other half to answer,

"Excuse me, Hello," a man's voice answered from outside the door "Are you okay in there?" He said

"I'm fine thank you, I just need sometime alone to myself please" Phantasia answered, she waited expecting the man to hurry off,

"You don't sound okay, are you sure?" He answered

"Oh for crying out loud" she twisted the lock and flew open the door "I said I'm fine!" she exclaimed, the man stood there like a statue

"Hello? did you not just hear me" Phantasia answered. He didn't move, she started realizing what had happened when she turned to face the others that were on the train.

"Are you kidding me…."

Phantasia looked around for the moment noticing the man was no longer moving or breathing, she panicked for a moment. but recollected herself, this has happened before, although never for this long.

Everyone always froze up or didn't move, but it was for a couple seconds, but this time, it's gone on longer than a few minutes,

"What is going on" She said "Why is this happening!"

She looked around for anything moving, anything. She pulled up the window, which to her surprised followed up along like it was suppose to, the train itself was stopped, now things were starting to get scary.

"No, how is that possible, everything has stopped, but the train's movement -" Phantasia said

"No, it is stopped, but the motion in which the wheels are turning suggests that it is in moving motion, which means the train is still moving, but has frozen." She said

She thought about this recurrence, she stood there, thinking for answers unable to come up with anything hard proofed or logical, other than that it had to be some sort of magic. but that's not possible for her, she's never been capable of any magic. and for over 11 years, she's never heard of anything that can stop a moving train and everyone on board.

"All this bullshit thinking is driving me crazy, there has to be a reason for this" Phantasia exclaimed

She thought hard once again, trying to understand this event. it's happened to her twice now in her life, but that's caught short when the headache suddenly emerges again, this time it was extremely more painful than the previous ones.

"This pain! Its...too much!" Phantasia screamed, her head was throbbing hard, it was too much to handle, any normal person would have passed out the very first time. she could no longer handle it and dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

_Ponyville Hospital ~_

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Doctor Horse observed closely looking at the documents that laid in front of him.

The day was young and there weren't many people in the halls at this time of the morning, Doctor Horse placed the documents down not before signing it, and continuing on with his morning, until...

sounds of footsteps came marching down the hall, people with worried looking expressions rushed over to the the main lobby, interrupted by the tiny mob of people cornering him.

"What in the world is going on?" Doctor Horse exclaimed

"Come quick! a girl has passed out" the man said

The run from Ponyville Hospital to the Train stations isn't exactly an easy task, especially since it's early in the morning and your body needs to wake up first.

It took them a little longer than expected, but they made it nonetheless, inside one of the train cars they rushed in, including Doctor Horse following close behind.

"This is her" The man pointed at one of the seats, she was placed laying down, towards the ceiling, her hair was covering the right side of her face,

"What exactly happened?" Doctor Horse asked, checking her condition

"Well, she was fine for the entire ride here, only until about the time, she slammed something against the table." The girl began

"And stormed into the bathroom, over there. at which I had asked her if she was okay? She told me that it was fine, I asked one last time to make sure, and before I knew it, she was lying unconscious over by one of the seats" He explained

"Hold on, you're telling me that, she just appeared over by the seats after she stormed into the bathroom?" Doctor asked,

"Yeah" He replied

Doctor Horse stood up placing his arms at his sides, he observed her for a little bit, trying to determine the cause.

"Pretty nasty scar she's got here" he muttered

"She seems perfectly healthy, but that could be false, I may need to ask her directly of this problem if I am to get a full diagnosis" Doctor Horse said, "Anyways, thank you for coming to me, I'll take care of the rest, also do any of you by chance know her name?"

"Sorry, we have no clue" The man replied

Horse looked outside towards the train conductor who was calling for the next departure.

"Hello! Hello, excuse me?" Doctor Horse cried out

Horse rushed over towards the train conductor tapping him on the shoulder to gain his full attention

"Did you get the name of the girl who passed out inside that train car?" Doctor Horse asked

"The girl with blonde hair right? she's got a crazy eye" The Conductor said

"Her eyes?" Doctor exclaimed

"No, one of her eyes are pretty messed up, couldn't get a clear look, but I'm pretty sure I saw sort of golden thing, like a tiny glyph" He replied looking at the time

"I don't know, anyway" he said "I think her name was Phantasia" The Conductor answered

"Right, Thank you" Doctor Horse turn around slowly seemingly thinking of what he said, walking over inside the train car, he again observed her appearance, and the scar along her eye mostly caught his attention, though he didn't approach or concern himself with it,

him and two others helped pick her up, he walked over, grabbing underneath both her shoulders making sure he had significant grip, then started lifting her up, the other two, grabbed her legs for support, after a few twists and turns they managed to get her outside without bumping into anything.

"Careful now" he said as they placed her down nicely onto the bench,

"Getting her back to the Hospital, should be priority" he replied

"Whatcha doin' there Doctor?" Pinkie replied, appearing from around the corner of the train station, with a wide smile plastered across her face.

she had been heading over to Twilight's for something special, but overheard an unfamiliar name, of course this sort of thing would jump Pinkie's curiosity and she decided to check it out. her unpredictable smile made it almost impossible to understand what she was thinking at this point.

"H-hello..Pinkie Pie" Doctor Horse replied placing his hands on his forehead

"What's the problem?" Pinkie answered leaning side-ways couple inches away from his face,

"Well Pinkie, I'm currently in the middle of something at the moment, This girl has collapsed" Doctor Horse replied

"Oh, You mean this girl? what was her name again?" Pinkie thought "Phantasia?" Pinkie whispered close to his ear

"Yeah why, do you know her?" Doctor exclaimed

"Nope, not a clue" Pinkie said pressed up against the wall. Pinkie Pie is being awfully straight today, or less hyperactive as usual.

"Well, I need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible" Doctor Horse answered

"oh-oh, I'll do it,me me me, I'll get her to the hospital" she answered hopping around excitingly, forget about being straight

"Uh…."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her on the way, besides I want to get to know her as much as possible" she replied reaching out and grabbing her, and lifting her over her back,

"Ugh fine, Just be careful" he exclaimed

* * *

_Twilight's Castle_

"How can those three be late!?" Twilight said exasperated, moving aimlessly around the room,

"Maybe, something came up, that was more important?" Fluttershy muttered, saying in a low tone, but loud enough to hear, twilight stood there,

"Rainbow Dash, cannot be doing anything seriously important enough to miss this, Pinkie Pie was pretty sincere about it when I told her, and Applejack promised" Twilight exclaimed

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure they had their reasons, " Rarity replied kindly relaxing herself.

"I'm sure they'll explain to us why they were late, let's just be patient" Fluttershy answered

"I hope you're right" she answered slamming her butt onto her throne

Silence ran over the room, as seconds became minutes, minutes became hours

"This is hopeless, they aren't coming" Twilight yelled

"Agreed, this silence is rather irritating, maybe we should start without them" Rarity replied

* * *

"What in tarnations are with these vines, how can they be so big!" AJ exclaimed, twisting and pulling tightly,

She has gripped the vines tightly pulling her hardest, but they aren't coming off, she's been struggling for an hour, she's gotten a bit sweaty which is making it tremendously harder to pull them off.

Trying again, this time she clenched her fist tightly around the vines

"I missed my meetin with Twilight cause of this mess!" AJ yelled pulling her hardest, only this time, the vines ripped away like it was nothing, they fell to the ground as she held the other ends of them in her hands.

"What in the hay" AJ said to herself

"These vines took me an hour to pull out and no success, and now it's like it didn't take me any strength to even pull em out, what is going on" she answered pulling them all to a pile, she walked up to another batch of vines that were growing extremely fast along the barn, again they were unusually large, AJ tested her curiosity as she grabbed tightly, and pulling them off, which to her shock, they flew off into the distance.

"What the...I must have pulled too hard, wait - a minute, what was that, in all my years on the farm have i held anywhere near that much strength, especially against overly sized vines" AJ answered to herself

* * *

"Ahhh" Dash screamed, racing through Evergreen forest like a lightning bolt, sweat running down her face, in between each tree and branch, almost as if she were literally inches away from hitting it, she moves to safety, left and right she went, but what was she running from

"These damned plants! roots, vines! whatever they are, their fucking annoying!" Dash swore as she struggled to keep her distance, each plant, tree, branch, and vine or root was making it's move on her as she passed, with her years of dodging and crashing in to trees, she's lucky she has the experience enough to move around them all.

"Can't keep this up!" Dash muttered to herself, she turned her head to look behind her, although i wish she hadn't, one of the vines up in front of her, clothes lined her into the on coming branches and dirt, making a wing breaking landing, lucky nothing was broken

"Fuck! stupid vines, all I wanted to do - was a trick, a trick! then rush to Twilights so that I am not late, but this happens" Dash said getting up onto her feet, brushing off any dirt and leaves off.

not noticing the oncoming storm of tentacle-like roots behind her, one launches itself at her in attempt to snare her, but her reflexes kick in, and she dodges to right, she couldn't stable herself, so she had to roll out of the way a bit to dodge the other ones.

quick to her feet afterwards, she has little time to think dodging the rest were barely thinkable, acting mostly on instinct at the moment, she began flying at her speed again, and they once again gave chase.

"They are seriously persistent, on second thought, why is the forest attacking me, is that possible!" Dash yelled to herself as she tried to fly higher out of the sight of the trees, although in doing so, she lost sight of the roots, one in front of her managed to latch itself onto her leg, swatting her to the ground

"That...didn't..feel good, damn those things" Dash exclaimed, as they got closer, she looked up annoyed

"Why don't you just leave me alone!"

A burst of fire spouted from underneath her, lighting everything around her on fire, and burning the roots and vines away, afterwards the trees too were burning, the flame seemed hotter thus the trees were already burnt to a crisp.

"What the…." Dash muttered

nothing remained but smoke and ash from what was formerly roots, vines, and trees, lost in thought, the areas of the forest that weren't burnt to a crisp began to move, alerting Rainbow dash of their position,

"Shit, its going to come again, I gotta get out of here while i still can" Dash muttered flying off

* * *

_Ponyville Hospital ~_

It was the after-noon, couple hours after, Pinkie Pie had brought Phantasia to the hospital, The clear skies weren't so clear anymore, with the some of clouds that made their way passed, I guess there was suppose to be rain today,

Suddenly jumping up from her sleep, Phantasia awoke, her eyes enlarged wide, looking down at the sheets of the bed, sweat running down her face, she snap her hand to the right of her face in fear, she sighed in relief, placed her hand close to her chest as if some feeling of satisfaction.

"You're finally awake!, I'd thought we'd lost you" Pinkie shouted, making Phantasia jump in fright a bit, probably due to how close Pinkie's face was to her, talk about personal space.

"Holy, why are you shouting in my ear!" she exclaimed holding her ears in some sort of manner, as she lowered her hand,

"Wait, Who are you, and where am I?" she answered

"The hospital, I brought you here after you collapsed, I don't know the details, all I know is, you're new, and I don't know you, and I know everyone in Ponyville, so I thought, I'd get to know you, and -" before she could continue Phantasia cuts her off

"Okay, I get it!, before you continue rambling like that, how about you make sense first, so who exactly are you?" Phantasia replied, she was annoyed

"Names Pinkie Pie, nice to me you" She replied holding out her hand to Phantasia with a smile plastered across her face,

"Pinkie Pie? Wait, you're Pinkie Pie?!" Phantasia exclaimed

"That's me" Pinkie answered, Phantasia sighed in annoyance, but continued

"Like Pinkie Pie, bearer of the Element of Laughter, defeated discord countless times, Queen Chrysalis" she roared

"Oh yeah, they were pretty intense battles, Oh! and don't forget the fight against Lord Tirek, that was a nasty one, didn't get to do much though, " Pinkie boasted

"Amazing I might add" Phantasia replied looking around the room a bit, and remembered why she came to ponyville

"Damnit, well it was nice chatting with you, but i've got something I needed to do, my headaches seriously limit that every time" she answered pulling her stuff with her, just before leaving though

"Where are you going?" Pinkie asked getting up from her seat in question

"Actually, Might I ask you something really quick" she asked

"Uh...okay? what would you like to know?" Pinkie replied

"I've been looking for someone, someone I lost long time ago" she explained

"You lost? well whats this ones name, I know everyone" she answered still smiling after all this time, Phantasia walks towards the window, peering through it, with a frown

"His name is Deranged Jack we were friends since we were kids, do you know him?"

Pinkie scratches her head in thought, looking up at the disappointing face Phantasia is expressing.

"Uhh, dang it, I know everyone, but that's a new one, Just like you. sorry" Pinkie frowned, then replaced it with a smile once again and snap in front of her

"But, I can help you -"

"No, It's fine, Thanks anyway" Phantasia walks over to the door grabbing the knob and exiting the room, leaving Pinkie alone inside, not far down, she comes across a desk, with someone working behind it, calling out to her as they notice her

"Ah, you're awake" a voice calls from behind her, waving off the nurse behind the counter

"Who are you? a doctor?" Phantasia called out

"Yes, the names Doctor Horse, I was the one who was called out by the fellow residents of the train you were on, they said you collapsed. although it was ultimately Pinkie Pie who brought you here instead of me, so the thanks should go to her" he replied

"No worries, I already did, not that I had much of a choice, she can be quite the talker" she answered stepping forward towards him

"Phantasia, whatever knocked you unconscious, has gotten me a little curious, cause you see -"

"Cause, I seem perfectly healthy, and I'm currently probably in the best stable condition, trust me If I had an answer, I would tell you, I don't know much about it myself" she replied jerking her head back, and moving her arms up, slamming them against her waist

"If I could ask you of this problem, has it -"

"Happened before? Yeah, tons of times, but like I just said, it passes away like it was never there, So it's not exactly treatable, I know all about that degree" annoyed,

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help" he replied

"Ugh, I know...sorry, just a bit tired of all this shit, I need to figure out a few things, and the headaches are just as bothersome. never said traveling was easy" Phantasia says walking towards the exit

"If I may" He answered cutting off Phantasia's movement, she turns over, looking at him with his hands together walking up, he pulls out a pen and paper and writes something down

"I'd like if you'd stop by sometime, I'd take full effort in trying to see the problem of yours fixed, If you want of course" He explains looking as she draws her attention to the words written on the piece of paper,

"so many things, Fine, I'll see If I can stop by later, sometime, thank you for everything" she exits the building heading towards the dirt road, after a long walk towards the outer edges of ponyville, overlooking the documents to her new house that she purchased

"Well, this is it huh, not exactly fancy, but nothing like home, for now at least. I had expected to get at least some useful information on Jack's whereabouts, but nothing but dead-ends, and headaches" she thought to herself turning around to view the sights

_I need to figure out how to deal with these headaches, and most of all what they are doing to me, every time one occurs it's like everything freeze. I can't control it, I'll see what Princess Luna and Celestia think about it. I did come here for information about Jack's ability, but I might as well figure out what I am as well_


	3. Chapter 3

Quarter of a mile to the east of Ponyville, a pathway leading towards a small and stable house, two bedroom, home. It wasn't too great, but enough to stay in for years If no harm came to it, pretty open and in the middle of nowhere. The edges of the Evergreen forest could be seen far south from the area. Phantasia bought the only suitable place to plan out her next move in the course of her adventure. But first she had to make her stop here.

"The house only has light cider" Phantasia spoke looking through the mini fridge, shifting through the alcohol bottles "Talk about weak taste, nothing in here is good" she paused for a moment with a blank expression

"Oh well this will have to do" She poured a glass of medium cider, she sat at the table with a glass in her hand, taking a sip of her drink, she paused again, and continued guzzling the rest. She kept her eyes to the table, she let out a gloomy sigh,

"Well, at least it tastes good" pouring another glass, just before drinking it down, someone came knocking at the door, Phantasia let out a sigh as she stood up off the chair, stepping over to the door.

Opening the door were two strangers holding stacks of paper in a bag at their waists, one was female, she had black hair with dark green eyes, wearing a shirt with some fancy logo on it, she was about the same age as Phantasia, average height and slim body, the other one was male, his expression was little more suspicious than his friends, he has sapphire blue hair with blue eyes, he wore warmer clothes then his partner. shorts and shirt, also had the same logo.

"Sorry if we bothered you" she said with a gentle smile

"No it's fine, and who are you?" she answered crossing her arms

"I - am Ivory Jester nice to meet you, and this here is Thunder Tail" She explained

"Well, nice to meet you Ivory and Thunder, but what exactly is the nature of this visit?" She asked

"Oh right can't forget why were here, we would like to ask you to come on down to this years festival that's being hosted by us this year, it's always lively and there will be lots of festivities" handing her a flyer with the same logo as the one on her shirt, and a due date as to when the festival is set to begin.

"Hope to see you there" as she turns around with her less than talkative friend, they strolled away towards Ponyville, closing the door she stares at the flyer with a blank expression

"I won't have time for this, I have too many plans today" she replies slapping the flyer on to the table she guzzles the cider she had placed on the table earlier and placed in it in the sink, after getting ready for her day, she planned to head up to Canterlot for a private meeting with the princesses in hopes to find out more.

Before leaving she stares at the flyer, "Damn, lets see the time is - well, If I have enough time I'll drop by the festival I could use the free time from all this thinking" She observes the flyer, it's not until next week

"Well, that clears up my schedule then, hopefully then by next week I have found out something about my headaches and Jack's whereabouts" Phantasia places the flyer in her pocket and steps out into the nice morning breeze, closing the door behind her she treads over the dirt pathway to Ponyville

So much to do, so much to think about, all this time and nothing on his whereabouts, I almost had him that one time, but it was a complete dead end - No I'm sure it was him, I just can't figure what the whole incident was about, I've been training, and preparing for the day to come, traveling non-stop to make it here. I just hope everything I've done is enough to get me some valid information on the matter.

Finally making her way into Ponyville, she notices a lot of talk about Evergreen forest, it seems a mysterious beast has made it's nest in there. Scaring the town folk, curious, she tends to find out this strange occurrence before heading out to Canterlot.

"Hello - Excuse me" she yelled across the road to one of the shopkeepers who was talking with someone about the strange event, he doesn't notice her until she gets closer

"Hi, I couldn't help but hear you talking about something that happened in Evergreen forest" She answered

"You too? you're the 7th person that I've had a discussion about this mess" the man spoke organizing his stand

"What's the story?" she replied

"I don't know a lot...there have been some strange noises coming from Evergreen forest lately, it hasn't been too bad, until last time, some folk came storming out of there in the middle of the night, something about a monster. not much else, gotta understand their concern you know, must have been scary to witness" leaning in front he spoke with sympathy

"Yeah I know what you mean, I hope their okay - Anyway, thanks for taking the time to tell me all this" she said

"No problem, maybe next time you could buy something, I'm not all talk" he answered

"Heh...Sure thing" She replied walking over down the market district, overhearing some of the same conversations, A mysterious beast appearing so suddenly, and after she arrived, actually according to rumors, it's been going on before her initial arrival. The question is how long has it been going on before she came, that couldn't be a coincidence if her thoughts were correct,

continuing to wander through her thoughts on the matter I'm more convinced that Ponyville may be the place after all, beasts tend to make their way to new areas all the time, it's understandable in one view, but it could be something else, I've made the mistake of not treating the situation seriously. This time I'm not going to folly around while shit happens behind my back, that's how I lost my chance last time.

As she continues thinking in her thoughts, she passes by the trains station, which catches her attention. the Friendship express is currently departing to Canterlot,

Should she stay, or should she go, Find out about this Beast, or head to Canterlot and potentially learn more about Jack,

"I can't miss my chance at learning more about him, the beast can wait" she muttered rushing over to the station

* * *

"Twilight's Castle

Hours after - back at Twilight's Castle, Twilight and Spike and a few others are discussing something important, after the hold up yesterday, Twilight seemed irritated or bothered by the three of them being late once again. As she thought about it the door stormed open with three others

"Sorry, Twilight...dealing with a plant problem!" They both shouted, Dash and AJ looked at each other after their synchronized shout and jerked both of their heads back at Twilight who looked less than happy at their timing.

"How long does it take to deal with a bunch of plants? wait why were you dealing with plants?" She replied,

"They were growing along side the barn, weird thing was, they weren't there the day before" AJ answered

Rainbow Dash stayed quiet after witnessing the fire that burnt down some of the forest. she didn't feel like explaining the part about Evergreen forest being burnt especially since it was her doing, though she didn't understand why.

"You're saying they grew overnight?" Twilight replied

"Y'all be sayin the same thing as me if you saw how big they were" AJ exclaimed

"I've never seen such huge vines before" AJ continued, Twilight raises a brow at her complaining before getting to answer,

Rainbow dash stepped forward "Same thing, Right after…" She paused "Or as I was still doing this trick I had planned out, something for scootaloo. I was just about to finish when out of nowhere, branches, Vines, roots from...Evergreen forest came charging towards me"

Twilight's curiosity roise more as they explained

"That's strange, at least for a certain person's point of view, you know that a lot of talk about the Evergreen Forest has been brought up lately by the town folk" Twilight said returning to her normal self,

"Why what's goin on?" Dash answered, both AJ and Dash treaded over to their seats, Pinkie Pie followed close behind, having remained quiet for awhile

Twilight sat down shifting through some papers, she read some of the things that others had heard, saw, or were rumored to be.

"A lot of people have been hearing noises coming from Evergreen Forest, usually I'd say that's normal because - well, It's Evergreen forest. That forest has always seemed dangerous. But lately the noises have gotten louder" Twilight said pausing at particular sheet of paper, she passed it to Dash

"Couple people were attacked last night, by the exact same description you just gave Rainbow dash, and that's something that has gotten me interested about, nothing like this has ever happened before" Twilight said as Fluttershy passed the sheet to Rariy

"I've come in and out of it before, strange things tend to happen, I'm not sure this is something huge Twilight, But we'll stand by your side." Fluttershy added

"By the way, Pinkie" Twilight said

"Yeah, Twilight?" Pinkie answered

"Why didn't you make it to yesterday's meeting?" Twilight questioned

"OH! you reminded me, there is this girl, her name was Phantasia, I was skipping my way over here, when I came across her by the train station, the doctor said she collapsed" Pinkie replied

As everyone in the room drew their eyes towards Pinkie to that reveal.

"Oh, was she okay?" Fluttershy answered

"She's fine, I brought her to the hospital, I asked If I could when Doctor horse couldn't, that's why I never showed up, I think I may have forgotten." Pinkie smiled scratching her head in thought, Twilight shakes her head

"No, That's quite alright Pinkie, I didn't know that, hope she's fine" looking back at the table

"Still, I hope the poor girl is okay" Rarity added, Twilight looked out the window for the moment at the train station remaining in her thoughts

"Somethin the matter Twilight?" AJ said

"I think, I'll see If there is anything else connected to our forest problem, I just have this gut feeling that something is not right, Pinkie Pie could you send my regards to...Phantasia, I just hope shes alright"

"Sure thing, I'll see to it I deliver it" Pinkie smiled

Twilight stacked the documents up, aside the sheets of paper, levitating them with her magic to the next room. the rest of them remained for the moment until, Rainbow got up to stretch

"Well, call me if anything happens"

"Hold on, Rainbow dash" Twilight called from the next room, appearing in view shutting the door behind her

"Is there anything else you may have saw in the forest?"

Dash glanced to the right, holding in her troubling thoughts, just before being attacked by the trees and vines, she screamed, which released a shockwave a flames that burned everything around her. although it went out as soon as she calmed down. it shocked her

"Uh...yea, there is something I wanted to ask you about" Dash replied still looking little uneasy about it, she cleared her throat.

"I think I can shoot fire" Dash bluntly states much to Twilight's surprise,

"Hah, Shoot fire? Rainbow dash, I don't think I've ever seen you capable of magic?" Twilight laughed denying her claim, she's correct, she's not capable of magic, but what is to say it is magic

"No, I'm serious Twilight, I was caught by one of the roots as I tried to fly higher, I was thrown to the ground, in the my process of recovery, I yelled out in anger, and surrounding area was burned. I was lucky to even make it out" Dash exclaimed,

Twilight steps back in shock to Dash claim, but is brought back to reality with curiosity, she walks forward observing Rainbow, with her hand at her chin

"A declaration of anger, caused you to exchange fire spreading outwards…" Twilight muttered to herself,

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Dash asked

"You think you could do it again, this time without being angry?" Twilight demanded looking at the blinking Dash

"I don't think so, I can try" Dash answered

"It's fine, could you tell me where the area, that you burned?"

"Yeah, If I had to say, it was probably, maybe a mile to the north of Zecora's hut" Dash answered

Twilight readied herself to head into Evergreen forest, to confirm her suspicions about Rainbow dash's mysterious ability to shoot fire

"I'd like to see for myself, If you wouldn't mind showing me Rainbow" she said

"Sure" She answered, Fluttershy and the rest followed behind them both

* * *

Canterlot ~~

Amidst the view of the train doors, the Express lets out a screech, next the doors open, couple of others storm out of the train loudly with their feet clapping along the ground. one of them being Phantasia.

Inside Phantasia slowly gazes upon Canterlot with a speechless expression, admiring each thing her eyes come in contact with,

"No wonder everyone talks about Canterlot with such high regards, I'd live here any day. If I could afford it" She said, continuing on her way,

"Any news?" Celestia spoke with an intimidating look towards her sister who was just flying in through the balcony

"We've received reports, but nothing substantial" Luna grumbled

"We may need take extra action, to identify the threat " Celestia clenched her fists stepping to the balcony looking over at the edges of Ponyville

"We need to get a clearly picture of what we're dealing with, maybe we should call upon Princess Twilight" Luna suggested

"She has already taken matters into her own hands, It seems she and her friends are settling in just nicely" she smiled

"Should we send reinforcements?" Luna requested

"Let us have faith that she can pull through, it's all we can do" she said turning around stepping back inside, close behind Luna followed

Back inside, Celestia and Luna were waiting inside a familiar area, a rushing Royal guard from the other end of the hallway with an unfamiliar face.

"Princesses, sorry for the intrusion, but someone has requested your presence" The guard spoke he slowly repositions himself again moving out of the way.

"Finally, so glad I could meet you both" Phantasia bowed after speaking,

"And it's nice to meet you" Celestia replied "What's your name?"

"Yes, right I should probably have introduced myself, You may call me Phantasia" she answered standing straight, showing a delighted smile.

After a long introduction, the three of them, including two other guards, proceed into a small and formal room, This is usually where guests would accompany themselves when visiting Canterlot on official business. The room was Royal in fashion.

Celestia took a seat at one of the single-seated couches, along with Luna next to her,

"So, what is the nature of your visit?" Celestia asked crossing her legs

"Uh, Did you get my letter? I sent it a week ago before I arrived" she answered with a distressed look

"Yeah, I got it" Celestia replied "I'm just a little concerned on the full detail of your visit. It's not everyday we get someone who's asking for details on specific things, usually we'd have more important things, but I believe your issue is worth investigating" She explained, expressing a serious display.

"About that, I'm issue is out of my speciality, I grew up wondering for most of my life, If it were anything different. Thing is, I knew someone long time ago, who was able to manipulate nature in a way where it would come to life, anything he touched would grow into adulthood, Fruit, plants...anything really as long it was nature." she explained with a concerning look on her face.

"Have you taken into account that it could be magic he was using?" Luna suggested

"Yeah, that was my first thought, but can a child use magic so sufficient" Phantasia added, which to much surprise to both of them

"Child? how long ago was this exactly?" Celestia asked

"11 years ago to be exact, we were both still kids at the time, that's why I'm asking, Is it natural for someone to possess such an ability, that doesn't require magic?" Phantasia continued

"Well, It's not impossible, it's extremely rare though" Celestia said disturbed, "You said he can manipulate nature?"

"Yeah, why is there something wrong?"

She thought for a minute, with her hand to chin, her look was less than normal, featuring a discomfortable face as she wondered what the princesses were thinking about, as silence broke.

"I - We aren't sure of it, but you've heard rumors of the mysterious beast that appeared not to long ago?" Celestia suddenly mention out of the blue as Phantasia was thinking of other thoughts

"Yeah…" She paused for a moment "A couple of people were attacked by it, If i remember correctly, but what does this have to do with Jack?" She said showing a lack of disinterest to the topic, she came here to find out about Jack, but neither knew they would suddenly bring up another topic.

"Well, your friend manipulates Nature, and we both find it disconcerting that the mysterious monster now living in Evergreen, also has the same exact ability as described" she states,

Phantasia bewildered at the information just thrown at her suddenly, thoughts suddenly rushed her mind, The beast is Jack? why would that be, - wait, if that's true then, why did I come to Canterlot. I should have just gone straight to investigate the occurrence!

"You see, we don't want to get your hopes up. we don't have a lot of information on you friend jack's whereabouts, so we are not much help to you there." Celestia responded

"But if by chance this mysterious thing is your friend, then why not investigate." Luna continued

"The nature of his power isn't at all a mysterious to us though. Reports have gone all over Equestria, that a large number of people have been gaining unique abilities. Sorry for lying to you earlier, you must understand the concern we may have."

Celestia spoke clear, making sure not to a raise any anger into Phantasia's visit here. and as to why they couldn't explain the truth earlier.

"It's fine, a lot of information to take in, if your right, and this - whatever it may be, is Jack." She stopped unable to continue her sentence. "What is that noise?"

Phantasia glances over to the balcony, getting up slowly from the chair she was sitting on, threw open the doors, the sound was gone, it was unusually quiet now, until BOOM!

Explosions throughout the Canterlot begin to appear, first one was by the front gates, next by market area. the sound stretched as far as the balcony, she looks witnessing the horror as everything is plunged into chaos, all the citizens running all over the place in fear, more explosions are seen throughout.

"Lockdown the castle, get a hold of Shining Armor, we need to secure the citizens, hurry now!"

Luna ordered the two royal guards, as she commanded they charged as fast as they could down the hallway

"Phantasia, it's too dangerous here, come with us - what's wrong" Celestia notices the overwhelming pain in her eyes,

"Can't be...this can't be happening now!" she held her head in pain, time seemed to slow down as Luna and Celestia were baffled at the result her scream. she dropped in agony, trying to ousting the pain.

They were both speechless as everything completely froze, Phantasia's scared eye that was previously hidden off by half of the layer of her hair, was giving off a glow, although still closed, felt or looked like it was about to open, as she tried to resist that from happening. Luna glances down at her noticing what has happened

"You - You're doing this, the power that's emitting from you, it's off the charts" she exclaimed, Celestia rushes over to the other side of her.

"And it's unstable, you have to control it." She demanded

"I can't - I've been trying too!" Phantasia cried out stilling in pain, pressed up against the wall, the pain drove tears from her eyes as she pleaded.

Celestia watched in horror as Phantasia was losing herself to the pain, her eyes showing tears,

"Listen!, don't fear your ability, you have to come to terms with it!, if you don't it will continue to reject you! now come on" Celestia shouted

Phantasia trying to keep herself from passing out, tried to her best, clearing her mind of her fear, Her fear of the power she has known to possess, she couldn't though. She saw what happened to Jack all those years ago, just before being able to catch up to him. it happened.

Suddenly, after minutes, Her right eye swung open.


End file.
